Curse of the Stars
by PrismaSpirit
Summary: It seems that the Sohmas aren't the only family with an ancient curse. What happens when the Sohmas meet up with this family? What is the story behind the curse and what do they turn into when hugged? The zodiac, or something else...
1. Circus Act

My very first Fic. First Fruits Basket one at that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do writing it.

Disclaimer - All Fruits Basket characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.

**Curse of the Stars**

**Chapter 1 - Circus Act**

"Oh, Yuki-kun, I'm so excited," grinned Honda Tohru as she walked beside her grey haired friend.

Sohma Yuki smiled, violet eyes dancing happily to see the brunette so cheerful. He brushed a long bang out his face as he replied, "I'm glad you're happy."

"How could I not be? I love the circus!"

"Well, it isn't exactly a circus..." began Yuki with a playful smile on his lips as he scratched the short hair at the back of his head. "More of a travelling family, from what I hear."

"Really?" inquired the girl, blue eyes dancing in the early afternoon light as a gentle breeze played with her long hair.

"Yes. The flyers said that they're a travelling family that puts up shows to entertain others. Also, there are some in the show that have 'magical powers'."

"Really? Magical powers? Like disappearing into thin air or making something levitate?" questioned an awe struck Tohru.

Smiling at her excitement, Yuki explained in his soft voice, "No, not that kind of magical power. The strange part is that it's like the Sohma curse. From what I've gathered on them, the ending acts consist of someone hugging one of the performers, making them change into a different shape or body. Something like that anyway."

"Wow..." breathed Tohru. _It'd be nice if there was another family like Yuki-kun's. It might make living with the curse somewhat easier, knowing there are others out there, feeling the same things._

Leaving Tohru to her thoughts, Yuki gazed up the street and scowled. There stood Sohma Kyo, short, messy orange hair noticeable from a fair distance. Crimson met violet as the two cousins began a stare down. Looking up from her own thoughts, a grin quickly spread across Tohru's face. "Kyo-kun!" she called, waving a hand in the air before trotting up to him. "Are you coming with us to see the circus?"

Kyo looked away. "Not like I _want_ to, but yeah, I'm coming."

Tohru gave him a soft smile. "I'm glad."

A glaring contest began once again between Yuki and Kyo. "Come on, then, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun! We don't want to be late!" Both looked over at her, expressions softening almost immediately.

"Yes, we don't want to be late. Come, Honda-san," beckoned Yuki as he began to walk by her side, leaving Kyo to fume silently. Without a second thought, the orange haired youth caught up to the couple and walked on Tohru's other side, sending Yuki a small glare before ignoring the grey haired boy completely.

A few minutes passed in silence before they came upon a bustling crowd, all of whom were talking eagerly of what might come. "Can't wait! Hope I get good seats..." stated a youth a few feet from the trio.

"I hear some of them go poof when hugged and transform into really neat creatures!" exclaimed another one, excitement evident in her voice.

"Are Hana or the yankee coming?" Kyo off handedly asked.

"No," pouted Tohru, a bit down that her two best friends couldn't make it. "Hana-chan has a family get-together and Uo-chan has to work."

"I'm surprised you have the day off," commented Yuki.

"Oh, well I asked for it off when you invited me here," she smiled up at her companion. Yuki smiled in return.

"Come on, let's get our seats," grumbled Kyo as he took Tohru's hand and led her off, leaving a somewhat stunned Yuki behind. After a brief hesitation, Yuki jogged to where they stood in line.

Taking out his two tickets, Yuki glanced at Kyo and said, "Hope you have your own tickets. I only have two. One for me and Honda-san."

Grinning somewhat evilly, Kyo waved a ticket in the air. "You mean like this ticket? Think I'm that stupid do ya?"

"No, I think you're much stupider, you stupid cat," grinned Yuki.

"Don't call me that, you damn rat!" Kyo nearly shouted, causing many people to turn and stare as the orange haired teen stood in a ready stance, fists clench.

"Now, now. Don't cause a scene or you'll get kicked out, and we _can't_ have that now can we?" smirked Yuki as he led Tohru to the admission booth.

"That'll be two tickets, please," stated the clerk in a bored voice as he snapped his pink bubblegum idly. Yuki passed the boy his two tickets. "Alright. You can go now," sighed the clerk as the couple moved off, leaving Kyo, who angrily shoved his ticket in the poor clerk's face and stalked off after them.

After finding three empty seats in the second row, Tohru's excitement began to bubble. "Oh, I can't wait!"

Yuki chuckled as she nearly bounced in her seat. "Do you want something to eat or drink? Popcorn? Cotton candy?"

"What? Oh, no, that's alright," smiled the brunette as she turned her head to face Yuki. "I'm fine. And besides, I couldn't let you buy me food here. You've already done enough buying the tickets and inviting me. No, I couldn't even think about asking you."

After a few moments of silence, Yuki began to laugh softly, startling Tohru. "What's so funny?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"You haven't changed a bit," chuckled Yuki. "But, that's good, don't worry."

"Oh... alright..." nodded the brunette before turning to Kyo, who sat arms crossed over his chest. "Something wrong, Kyo-kun?' she inquired in a concerned voice after seeing his thundercloud face.

"Hm? Oh, no, nothing." He began to smile once he noticed her worried look. "Really, it's nothing."

After a hesitated nod, Tohru turned back to the centre ring before them. _I can't wait to tell Uo-chan and Hana-chan all about this_! she thought excitedly as the lights dimmed within the tent, leaving them in semi darkness.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen!" exclaimed a voice from within the arena. A spotlight shone in the centre, revealing an aged man, whose dark brown hair had begun to turn grey. He wore a tailored red coat and loose white pants with a faded white shirt beneath his coat. His black shoes shone in the light as he raised a bare hand in the air. "Welcome to the Kinobu's show! I am the ring master, Itwel. To begin, I give you my thanks for coming to our thriving show. Because of you wonderful people we can continue on this legacy for, hopefully, generations to come."

"Now, our opening act is with my own dear daughter."

The spotlight swiftly moved from Itwel up to the highwire where a lady stood, hands on her hips, brown hair tied up in a tied bun atop her head. She waved a hand, no smile or warmth gracing her golden tanned face. Her body suit, dark blue with a white stripe down the centre, seemed made especially for her, reaching her ankles as well as her wrists.. Her bare feet were but inches from a wire thin rope leading to the second tower a good ten or so metres away.

"Now, my daughter, show them your balancing techniques!" cried the ring master with a grin.

The woman nodded before lifting a foot and carefully placing it on the wire. Her other foot soon followed and not long after she found herself standing at the mid point of the wire. With careful grace, she leaned forward, placing her hands on the wire. A few members of the audience gasped as she slowly raised one foot off the wire, then the next, carefully going into a handstand before continuing to bend her body so she was arched like a bridge, back to the wire. With a swift but fluid movement, she stood back up on her two feet, arms cast out to keep her balance once more. Cheers rang throughout the audience as she stepped onto the platform and took a bow, face now holding a hint of a smile.

"Wow! I thought she was going to fall!" gasped Tohru.

"She has a wonderful sense of balance to able to do that. Like a cat..." stated Yuki, mostly to himself.

Kyo grinned. "Yup, just like a cat."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was excluding you in that," smiled Yuki as he looked over at Kyo.

Teeth gritting together, Kyo was about to insult the grey haired youth in return but the ring master's voice silenced him.

"Well done, my daughter. Next up, we have our famous twins! Please welcome them to the stage!" shouted Itwel with enthusiasm as he stepped from the spotlight.

A girl and a boy trod into the beam of light a moment later. They seemed about Tohru's age. They each wore the same outfit. Skin tight outfits, each a pale green with a white stripe down the centre with no sleeves and reached to their ankles. The girl had pale green hair, almost grey, tied back into a tight bun while the boy's hair was short and messy. Their skin, usually fair, seemed paler under the hot spotlight.

Taking each other's hand they began their routine of flips and acrobats, astounding the crowd with their movements and coordination. Finishing a few minutes later, they bowed and left as Itwel returned to his spot under the harsh light. "Yes, thank you, thank you," he bowed.

The acts continued on for sometime, each ending with a thunder of applause. Soon, the ring master was under the spotlight, waiting for the cheers and murmur to die down. "Now, alas, it is almost time for us to take our leave." A few moans came from the crowd. "But, first, we must clear something up!" A glint came to his eyes as he gazed at the crowd. "I know of the rumours going around in this fair place. And yes, they are true. Certain of our entertainers can change into strange beast and people when hugged. Shall I prove this to you?"

A roar rose from the crowd. Yuki and Kyo sat on the edge of their seats. "You think another family has a curse like ours?" whispered Yuki to no-one in particular.

The women from the first act, Itwel's daughter, strolled out into the centre ring, face a mask. "Allow me to prove this. My daughter...?"

The brunette inclined her head and opened her arms, as if inviting her father, the ring master, to hug her. Grinning, he did so and a cloud of russet smoke engulfed the two with a faint pop barely heard by anyone. A moment later, the roar of a lioness could be heard as the smoke began to clear. Where the girl once stood, a tawny feline sat, mouth open wide in a roar that shook the air.

The crowd's shock quickly disappeared as applause rang from the tent's walls. Yuki and Kyo were still stunned, though. Tohru clapped loudly. "Wow!" she exclaimed.

"I am sorry to say, though, that we only have enough time to show you one more like her. Any one you wish to see?" grinned the ring master as the lioness roared once more.

Tohru ceased clapping. _Her roar sounds so lonely, so hurt..._ she thought unhappily. "What's wrong?" asked Kyo when he noticed her smile had disappeared.

"Her roar sounds so lonely and hurt," murmured the brunette as she sat back in her chair.

Kyo blinked in surprise. "Yeah, now that you mention it, it does sound lonely..."

"Well, so many you wish to see! Alas, I think I have found the perfect one! Even our youngest is trained for this, so please welcome my second daughter to the stage!"

Clapping issued as a small girl no older than five stepped into the ring, her body suit, like her sister's, was a pale pink with a white stripe down the centre, matched her light brown hair with a hint of red in it. Her lightly tanned skin was almost white now as she shook with nerves. The lioness stared at the young girl and gave a small nod. The young girl nodded in return, seemingly gaining more confidence.

The man knelt down on one knee, opening his arms to her. "Come, my daughter. Hug your father."

The girl hesitated, but after a small glare from her father, she stepped into his arms, letting him embrace her. Another small pop later and the two were engulfed in a pale red smoke, clearing to show the ring master holding a brownish red crab, which he then set on the ground. The audition roared for more. Itwel smiled, "As you wish!" he cried above the audience's cheer. "I shall show you one or two more! Please welcome the twins to the stage!"

More clapping but no twins. The ring master waited a full minute before introducing them again. And again, no-one. He excused himself with a polite bow and left the stage, leaving the lioness and the crab.

Murmurs ran through the crowd as the tawny female lion trotted over to the crab and gently picked it up in her jaws before leaving through the tent's entrance, growling at anyone willing to come near her.

Minutes passed by slowly as the crowds murmur began to grow. Finally, Itwel stepped back into the spot light, seemingly somewhat shaken and angry. "I'm sorry, folks, but it seems we're having some difficulty. One of the twins has sprained his foot while doing his routine and the other refuses to come without him. Such is sibling love."

An 'ah' ran through the crowd but Yuki frowned, as did Kyo. "He didn't look like he had sprained his foot when he exited the arena..." commented the grey haired youth.

"Yeah. He was walking fine. That ring master is hiding something..." frowned the orange haired teen as he stood up. "Come on, let's get outta here."

"Alright," nodded Tohru as she stood.

Yuki followed suit and the trio exited the tent.

_Another family like Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun's... What luck,_ smiled Tohru to herself as they walked home, sun setting in the background.

-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-

Any comments, questions, and so on are welcome. Until the next chapter, au revoir!


	2. Hidden in Plain Sight

I'd like to thank my first four reviewers for their muchly appreciated feedback. I hope you enjoy the second chapter as you have the first.

Disclaimer - All Fruits Basket characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.

**Chapter 2 - Hidden in Plain Sight**

The next day at school all talk was on the circus performance the night before. "From what I hear it was pretty interesting. I really should of ditched work to go," sighed Uotani as she brushed a stray strand of light brown hair from her eyes. "What a waste."

"Yes, it sounds like it was lots of fun," stated Hanajima in her usual monotone.

"Yes, it was lots of fun. But, near the end, something strange happened. Itwel-san called out the twin performers but they didn't come out. He later said one had been injured during their act, but it didn't look like it," explained Tohru, face a bit worried as she placed her school bag on her desk.

"Well, that's weird, if what you say is true..." commented Uo as she lounged in a seat next to Tohru's desk.

"Yes... Hm. I sense strange vibes coming this way. Two, no... four of them," stated Hana as she turned her head towards the classroom door, dark eyes emotionless.

A moment later, the door slid open to reveal a pair twins, each with pale green, almost grey hair. Their green eyes showed just how nervous they were, though their pale skin was natural. The girl played with a strand of her long hair as the boy, whose hair was short and messy, gazed around with a critical eye. A woman gently placed a hand on their backs, slowly pushing them into the room.

Her shoulder length, straight brown hair brushed against her cheek as she looked around for the teacher, hazel eyes guarded. Her skin shown a golden tan as she ushered the twins a foot further in the room. Unlike her two companions, she did not wear the school uniform of a dark blue skirt and sailor top or black pants and top. Instead, she wore form fitting dark grey pants with a blue top that tied around the back of her neck. A pale grey, leather bangle was around her upper left arm and silver studs shone from each of her ear lobes. A silver bracelet with cat claw links winked from her right wrist as yet another person entered the room.

She looked about five with light brown hair, in a style much like Yuki's, with tints of red here and there. Her eyes matched her hair, light brown with flecks of red. She fingered the edge of her light brown top that was covered with a white vest. Her brown skirt reached her knees, where her brown boots began. She quickly brushed one of her long bangs out from her face and wrapped an arm around the older woman's leg.

"Come now, Tameka-chan, Gem-kun. I'll talk to the teacher for a moment. You two get settled in," the brunette said in a low voice as she spotted the teacher.

The twins both nodded as one before taking two seats not far from where Tohru, Uo and Hana sat.

The woman strolled over to the teacher, young girl still attached to her leg, and began to speak with him in a low voice. A minute later, the teacher nodded and smiled, shaking her hand. The brunette smiled in return before turning and walking back to the twins, and once more in a low voice said, "There. You're all set to go. Don't blow anything. We're all counting on each other here. One slip..."

"We know, Tiaret-san," nodded the one she had called Tameka. "We understand the chances."

"Good," smiled the one named Tiaret. "Try and keep a low profile, alright, Gem-kun?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know," muttered the boy as he averted his gaze.

"Right. See you after school then."

Tameka smiled, "You bet! By, Tia-san, Zale-chan."

The little girl smiled, "Bye bye, Tameka-chan, Gem-kun. Be good."

Gem laughed, "We will as long as you will."

"You'll be good, won't you, onee-chan?" grinned Tiaret as she ruffled the little girl's hair.

Zale swatted the older woman's hand away impatiently. "Yes, I'll be good."

Reaching down, Tiaret took her sister's hand and lead the way from the classroom, leaving the twins behind. Tameka and Gem both began to speak in low voices. Tohru, being friendly, walked over to their desks and waved. "Hello, I'm Honda Tohru. Are you new here?"

"Yes, we are," smiled the girl in reply. "I'm Tameka and this is my brother Gem."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you." _I wonder why they didn't give me their last names_... "These are my best friends. Ansa Uotani and Saki Hanajima."

"Hey," waved Uo.

"It is nice to meet you," stated Hana as she gazed at them without an expression. "You have strange waves. Both you and your two other companions..."

The twins exchanged a quick glance before Tameka smiled, "I don't know why we'd have... strange waves... but it's a pleasure to meet you both, Saki-san and Ansa-san."

"Yeah, a pleasure," was Gem's gruff response.

"You can call me Uotani or Uo if you want," smiled Uo.

"Yes, and I am Hanajima or Hana."

"Alright, Hanajima-san and Uotani-san," began Tameka once more before she was interrupted by the teacher.

"Settle down, everyone. Class is starting. Take your seats. Hurry up now." Everyone was sitting in his or her seats in about a minute. "Now, we have two new students today. Please welcome Kaneba Tameka and Gem to the class. You two can stand for a second."

Hesitantly, they both stood up and gave each a small wave before sitting down once more. _They look so familiar..._ thought Tohru as she idly tapped her chin with the tip of her pen.

Yuki and Kyo were each thinking the same thing as the school day wore on. Soon enough, the bell signalling the end of classes for the day rang. As everyone gathered their things, Yuki and Kyo walked over to Tohru. "Honda-san, I think I know why they look so familiar," stated Yuki as he glanced at the twins, who were talking quietly and gathering their things.

"Really, Yuki-kun?" asked Tohru.

Yuki nodded as Kyo continued, "Yeah. I think they're the twins from the circus act yesterday. Y'know, the ones who sprained an ankle?"

Tohru blinked a few times as she registered the information. "But, that means the ring master lied when he said one of them twisted an ankle. And, I thought the circus was packing up and leaving today. How come they came to school? And isn't their last name Kaneba and not Kinubo?"

Yuki shook his head as Uo and Hana listened in. "People can lie, Honda-san. We aren't sure, though, but I called Shigure at lunch and he said we could invite them over."

Kyo glanced at Uo and Hana then said, "The yankee and wave girl can't come though."

"Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me?" smirked Uo as she raised a fist at Kyo. "You, Kyon-kyon?"

"Don't call me that!" the orange haired boy nearly shouted as he balled his hand into a fist and shook it at Uo. "I mean it, you yankee!"

"Aw, poor Kyon-kyon," grinned Uo as a vein throbbed in Kyo's head.

"Shall I go and ask them if they want to come over?" Tohru asked Yuki as Uotani and Kyo continued their argument.

"Sure," smiled Yuki.

"'kay!"

With a smile lighting her face, Tohru walked over to where Tameka and Gem were packing their books. "Hello, Kaneba Tameka-san, Kaneba Gem-san. Did you enjoy your first day here?"

"Yes. This school's pretty nice," beamed Tameka. Gem shot her a warning look but said nothing.

"That's good. Say, I was wondering if you two would like to come over to Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun's house with me. If you want to, of course."

The twins exchanged looks of speculation then Gem replied, "I don't know. Tia-san..."

Tameka nodded. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Honda-san... We still have a lot of stuff to do back home. Unpacking and such."

"Oh... well, the invitation is open for you if you change your minds," smiled Tohru, a bit downcast.

"Thanks. We really appreciate that," grinned Tameka as she shouldered her bag.

Her twin made a face and muttered, "Maybe you do, but I don't."

His sister elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't mind onii-chan. He can be mean and rude, but he's really a nice guy once you get to know him."

"Like hell I am," he grunted as he turned and strolled towards the classroom door.

Kyo, having heard everything, stood by Tohru's side and asked, "Hey, you two. Twins."

Both turned to look at him as the class was now empty except for Hanajima, Uotani, Yuki, Tohru and Kyo. "Yes?" they said in unison.

"I've got a question for you," smirked Kyo. "Your last name, is it Kanebau? Or maybe it's really Kinobu."

Yuki hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. _Way to ruin everything, stupid cat._

Both twins gave Kyo a startled look ad hesitated. _So they figured it out. Can't say it was hard. Our beautiful **green** hair kinda gives it away_, Gem thought angrily as he turned and closed the classroom door so no-one in the hall could hear them easily. "And if it is?"

Kyo's smirk grew. "So you are the two from that circus yesterday, aren't you?"

Tameka glared at the orange haired youth. "Says who?"

"Well, we could go and find that ring master and tell him where you are... But I'm sure he already knows, now doesn't he?" grinned Kyo as he rubbed his chin with a hand.

Gem began to growl. "Look, as much as I'd like to stay and watch this, I have a job to get to," sighed Uo as she stood up and grabbed her bag. "Tohru, you can fill me in on what happens next, right?"

"Yes, of course," nodded Tohru.

"Come on, Hana-chan. I'm sure your family is waiting for you back home. Don't you have some sort of outing or something going on?"

"Yes, I do," stated Hana as she too took her bag. "I will see you tomorrow, Tohru?"

"Of course! See you then," waved Tohru as her two best friends left.

"Now that they're gone we can actually discuss important matters," smirked Kyo.

"Not here," warned Yuki. "Why don't you come to our house for supper. You can invite your two friends from this morning if you want to."

"Excuse us," advised Gem as he and his sister began a fierce whispered discussion.

After a few minutes of discussing, Tameka turned to face Yuki. "Can't say for sure. We have to talk to our friends first, alright? Meet us at the school gates in an hour then we'll tell you for sure. But, please, keep your mouths _shut_ about us, alright? Everyone suspects us of something already."

"Can't promise anything," smirked Kyo, who met Yuki's fist a second later.

Calmly, Yuki assured them that they wouldn't say a word to anyone.

-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-

An hour later, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru stood in front of the school in silence. Waiting. Hoping. Soon, four figures came around the corner and strolled over to them. "Sohma-sans, Honda-san, I'd like you to meet Kinobu Tiaret and her little sister, Zale," stated Tameka as she motioned for each in turn.

"A pleasure to meet you both," Yuki bowed politely. "I am Sohma Yuki and this is my cousin, Kyo."

"I'm Honda Tohru. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Same here..." Tiaret trailed off as she examined the three of them closely, twirling a strand of hair around her finger absentmindedly.

Zale hid partially behind her sister, arm around Tiaret's leg. Tohru crouched down to the little girl's height and smiled warmly. "Hello, Kinobu Zale-san. It's nice to meet such a cute girl."

Cheeks tinged with pink, Zale replied, "And it's nice to meet such a nice girl, Honda Tohru-san."

"She's your sister?" asked Kyo in disbelief. "But you're so much older than her."

"Are you calling me old?" inquired the brunette, eyebrow raised in question.

"Well you're older than me," was the reply.

"By, at most, eight years. I'm not that old as of yet."

"And how old is the little girl?"

"_Zale_ turns six in three months."

"That's almost a twenty year difference!" gaped Kyo.

Tiaret huffed. "My mother gave birth to me when she was fifteen. Zale came when she was around thirty five."

"But... that's twenty years!"

"He can do math," commented Gem in a fake, awestruck voice, only to get a wack across the head from his twin sister.

"So, you are coming I take it?" interjected Yuki before a fight could produce.

The older girl nodded. "Yes, we'll come. But if you tell anyone we'll have to take some measures against you."

The grey haired youth nodded. "I understand that. Come then, let's be on our way."

-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-

And chapter two is finished. Any comments, questions, and so on are welcome. Until the next chapter, adios!


	3. The Forgotten Constellation

Already on chapter three... My how time has flown. I hope this chapter will clear a bit of the fog surrounding the Kinobu's mystery for you. Though, mind you, I won't divulge all their secrets just yet.

A big thank you to all my lovely reviewers.

Disclaimer - All Fruits Basket characters belong to Natsuki Takaya

**Chapter 3 - The Forgotten Constellation**

The walk home was silent. The four newcomers noted their surroundings with interest, taking in the name of every street and any familiar landmarks that could help them either find their way back there or escape.

Tohru smiled and chatted eagerly with Yuki and Kyo, sometimes addressing one of the twins, Tiaret or Zale, only to receive short answers.

"Here we are," Yuki smiled as he address the four guests.

"Nice place..." Tiaret trailed off, taking in her surroundings with a critical eye.

"Come in. Shigure is probably waiting for us," continued Yuki as he lead the way inside.

After taking off their shoes, they all trooped inside to the dining room, where Shigure sat at the low table. Looking up from his paper he grinned, dark brown eyes shining curiously. Standing, he ran a hand through his dark hair. "Hello. I'm Sohma Shigure. You must be the people Yuki was telling me about. Please, have a seat, make yourselves comfortable. What, may I ask, are your names?"

"I am Kinobu Tiaret. This is Zale, Tameka and Gem." introduced the brunette before sitting at the table along with her sister and the twins, soon accompanied by Yuki and Tohru. Kyo slid open the door leading into the back yard and laid across the porch, hands resting under his head like a pillow.

"So, Yuki and Kyo have told me about you being circus performers?" began Shigure as he rested his chin in his hand and gazed from one person to the next.

"Yes, we are," nodded Tiaret, face blank. "And we'd all appreciate it if you wouldn't spread it around either."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us. Promise."

"Why should we believe in your promises? We've no idea who you are," frowned the brunette as she placed an arm around Zale's thin shoulders.

Shigure examined her carefully. _Hm... She's quite a looker, but very protective and untrustworthy from the looks of things. Wonder why..._ "Can I ask what made you run from the circus?"

Silence fell upon their shoulders as the four circus performers exchanged looks. After a minute of silence Tameka sighed. "Fine. We might as well. Tia-san's father, Itwel, is the leader of our little... family. Because of our... special talent of being able to transform into different beings he uses us to keep people coming to the show. Endless hours of training, endless 'you can do better's or 'your just freaks, this is where you belong's."

"My father has a cold heart if there ever was one," Tiaret glared at nothing in particular. "We only exist to make money for him and every 'normal' person in the family."

Everyone was stunned by this revelation. "Your father uses you?" Yuki asked in a soft voice.

Gem nodded, fists clenched on top of the table. "We all got sick of it and ran away. Libera-sama said we have hope as long as we leave the family. If we can make it out on our own maybe..."

Tiaret gave him a stern look and a tiny shake of the head. He became quiet, letting his sentence hang in mid air, unfinished.

Yuki exchanged a puzzled glance with Shigure who gave him a look that said, 'in time they'll tell us. We need to earn their trust first.' Tohru looked from one guest to the next. "I have a question..." she stated in a shy voice.

All heads turned to her, listening attentively. "I was wondering how you guys transform when hugged."

Zale looked up at Tohru and said, "We can't tell you."

"Why's that?" asked Kyo who lay with his eyes closed.

"It's... a secret!" grinned the girl.

Rapid flurry of soft footsteps and the door flew open. "I'm baaaack!" sang a voice as someone with long silver hair stepped into the room, wearing a long red overcoat with frilly clothes underneath.

A look of horror crossed over Yuki's face as Sohma Ayame nearly danced across the room and flopped down next to Shigure. "Hello, hello!" he greeted cheerfully. "I am Ayame, Yuki's older brother! You must be the circus folk! The whole family is talking about you!"

The 'circus folk's eyes narrowed dangerously as Ayame continued. "It isn't that often you find a cursed family, is it, Shigure? Hm?"

"You're right, Aya," nodded Shigure.

Tameka exchanged a glance with her twin, who said, "What makes you think we're cursed?"

The Sohmas also exchanged a brief glance. "I don't know if we're allowed to say anything..." began Shigure, but was interrupted by Ayame.

"Now, now! They're like us! We've nothing to hide and nothing to gain! We're both in the same position here so we might as well tell them."

Tiaret looked from one Sohma to the next, wondering what each were talking about until Shigure sighed in defeat. "Fine. We'll tell them. Kinubo-san... All of you. The Sohma family has a secret we keep from everyone. Except Tohru, who stumbled upon it and was allowed to stay here, as long as she promised not to tell anyone."

Tohru smiled, "Yes, and I'm glad I did."

"So are we," Shigure nodded in reply before continuing. "You see, thirteen people in the Sohma family are possessed by the vengeful spirits of the zodiac. I'm the dog, Yuki's the rat, Kyo's the cat and Ayame here is the snake. We all transform when hugged by the opposite sex or when our bodies become weak."

The circus performers were stunned to say the least. _So, they're cursed by the zodiac? Strange..._ thought Tiaret but shook her head to clear those thoughts away. "Why are you telling us this?"

"Because we believe you're possessed by vengeful spirits as well. You are a lioness and the young girl by your side is a crab," smiled Ayame.

"How... You saw our act?" inquired Tameka.

"Oh no. I found all the information online. Wonderful thing, computers," he sighed happily.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Without waiting for an answer, Tiaret ushered the twins and her sister from the room and closed the door as they stood in the hall.

"What do you think, onee-chan?" whispered Zale as her sister knelt down to her height.

"I'm not sure..." was her sister's reply. "They _seem_ trustworthy, but looks aren't everything. We need Libera-sama for this..."

"But she isn't here," Gem pointed out. "It's our turn to make a decision and it better be the right one too because there's no going back."

"We want you to make the decision, Tia-san," Tameka whispered. "You're the oldest and wisest of the four of us. We trust your decision."

Everyone else nodded as Tia pursed her lips in thought. "Alright," she finally nodded, opening the door and letting them reenter before her.

Once they were all seated again, Tia scanned the room, looking at one person then the next before sighing. "Alright, you guys win."

A faint smile crossed Shigure's lips as she continued on, eyes focussed on the table. "The four of us are cursed by the spirits of the Sun Signs. Leo, Cancer and Gemini are our signs. I am Leo, Zale is Cancer, Tameka and Gem are both Gemini. If we're hugged by the opposite sex or our bodies become weak we transform into our sun forms."

"I have a question," stated Yuki. "During your act when you transformed you didn't lose your clothes..."

A faint smile tugged at Tameka's lips. "That's because we keep out clothes when we transform."

"How?" asked a curious Shigure.

Gem looked at Tohru for a moment, lost in thought, then said, "Because some of us transform into things with human bodies, like Tameka and I. It makes it so we have clothes after we transform, you know. Watch."

Without the least amount of hesitation, he stood and strolled over to Tohru and hugged her. A small pop sounded as they were both engulfed in a pale green smoke. After a moment the smoke cleared to show a very tanned man with jade eyes and messy emerald hair. A pale green cloth wrapped around his waist and thighs before trailing to the ground. "See? Some of us have human forms. It makes things much simpler," stated Gem in a deeper voice than before.

A soft voice respond, "Yes. I'd hate to transform into this form with no clothes on."

Every turned and stared at Tameka, who had somehow transformed as well. Her emerald hair flowed to her mid back as her jade eyes danced. The pale green cloth that wrapped around her chest and another that wrapped around her waist and thighs before flowing to the floor accented her tanned skin nicely.

"Why did you transform as well?" asked an awe Tohru. _They're so beautiful..._

"Because our sign is Gemini. The Twins," explained Tameka. "If one twin transforms so does the other. Gets annoying after a while though..."

"Especially when someone goes and gets hugged by every guy around them," muttered Gem only to receive a glare from his twin as he sat down once more by her side.

"I do not."

"Could'a fooled me."

"This isn't the time," stated Tiaret in a soft voice.

Both stopped bickering almost immediately.

"How long does it take before you transform back?" asked Shigure.

"Depends," replied Zale as a smile tugged at her rosy lips. "Sometimes it lasts only a few seconds, others a few minutes. The longest time ever was an hour."

"A very _long_ hour at that," grimaced Tiaret.

"So, tell me, what made you finally gather the courage to leave your family?" inquired Ayame as he sipped his tea thoughtfully once Tohru passed it to him. "Wonder tea, Tohru-chan! Another great achievement!"

"Our reasons are each our own," replied Tiaret as she nodded her thanks to Tohru as she passed the cup filled with tea. "Every one of us has his or her different reason for leaving. Though, Libera-sama stayed behind to cover our exit..."

"Who is this Libera-sama?" asked Kyo as he sat cross legged on the porch. "You talk so highly of her. Sama."

"Of course we speak highly of her," snapped Gem. "She is possessed by..." Looking over at Tia, who nodded, he continued, "by the sign of Libra. The Scales. She knows what to do and when to do it. Right and wrong. Black and white. Yin and Yang."

"So there are thirteen of you? One for each sign except Gemini, who has two?" asked Yuki.

"No. There are fourteen of us," corrected Tameka as a grin played at her lips.

"Fourteen? Does Pisces have two then?" frowned Shigure.

"Oh, no," grinned Tiaret. "Just like in the zodiac there is a sun sign mostly unknown to human kind. You have the forgotten cat. We, on the other hand, have the one by the name of Ophiuchus, the Serpent Bearer."

"Ophiuchus?" frowned Ayame. "Never heard of him..."

"And if he were here he'd bash you across the head for saying that," muttered Gem with a wicked grin on his lips.

"Oh don't exaggerate, onii-chan," sighed his sister.

"I'm not!"

"Let me try and explain," interrupted Tiaret before the twins could begin a true argument once more. " Over two thousand years ago the astrological sun sign system was set up by dividing the sun's path in twelve equally spaced 'signs', each approximately thirty degrees wide and each was alined with a constellation."

"A lot of things were wrong with this. For example, the Cancer constellation is small while Pisces is huge. But back then both were accorded one twelfth of the sun's annual path."

"And this is where things get complicated. The constellation Cancer never coincided _exactly_ with the_ sign _ofCancer which would be the thirty degree zone along the sun's path. That means the constellation was, in fact, smaller than the thirty degree angle it had been given. That caused a lot of disputes as to the division of the sky and of how many sun signs there truly was."

"But, finally, after centuries past with no proof, someone redrew the sky with different divisions and the real constellations. Come to find out, the sun travels through **thirteen** constellations and not twelve. The sun is in front of the thirteenth constellation, Ophiuchus, during the first half of December."

"There's a lot more complicated things behind the constellations of the sun but I won't bother going into them. But, the forgotten Ophiuchus was the reason we were cursed," finished the brunette as she sipped her tea thoughtfully.

"So... anyone born in the first half of December is an... Ophiuchus and not a Sagittarius or whatever the sign is?" asked Kyo, a bit shocked at this revelation.

Tameka nodded. "Exactly. Because of Ophiuchus being brought into the solar dividing, the dates have all changed."

"How much of a change are we talking about here?" frowned Kyo.

"Let's see. You are Capricorn if you're born between January nineteenth and February fifteenth," Tameka began thoughtfully.

"Aquarius is February sixteenth to March eleventh."

"Pisces; March twelfth to April eighteenth."

"Aries; April nineteenth to May thirteenth."

"Taurus is May fourteenth to June nineteenth."

"Gemini is June twentieth to July twentieth."

"Cancer; July twenty-first till August ninth."

"Leo is August tenth to September fifteenth."

"Virgo; September sixteenth till October thirtieth."

"Libra from October thirty-first to November twenty-second."

"Scorpius, or Scorpio, is from November twenty-third till the twenty-ninth."

"Ophiuchus is November thirtieth till December seventeenth."

"And last, but certainly not least, is Sagittarius who is found from December eighteenth till January eighteenth," finished the female twin as she gently placed her cup on the table.

"Man, that just screws a person up," complained Kyo.

"Oh be quiet, stupid cat," sighed Yuki.

"That's quite the story you have," commented Shigure. "You said that Ophiuchus was why you became cursed. Would you wish to explain a bit more about that?"

"Now, now, Shigure. Give the poor folks a break! They've told us about their curse as well as some of its story! Take small steps, not large ones!"

"Well you take large steps to get Yuki back..." muttered Shigure.

"Don't even go there," glared Yuki as an idea seemed to pass across his older brother's face.

"Yuki, dear, why do you hate me so?" sniffed his brother sadly. "One would think you didn't like me, or worse, hated me!"

"But I do!" growled Yuki through gritted teeth.

"But Yuki! I am your brother which means..." Ayame stood up straight and pointed a finger down at Yuki as dramatically as he could. "You _must_ love me for I am your brother! I order you to love me!"

Silence. Shigure sighed. "Here we go again."

Yuki smiled up at his brother and in the most polite voice possible said, "Get out."

Another silence.

Ayame flopped back down by the table. "Where have I failed you, Yuki... where...?"

Of course, that being a rhetorical question, no answer was given.

Tohru gazed from one Kinobu to another before saying, "I'm glad you trusted us enough to tell your story. We don't have much place... but if it's okay with Shigure-san you could stay for the night..."

Two small pops sounded as pale green smoke filled the room. Once it cleared, Tameka and Gem sat, each now human and still in their school uniforms.

"Sorry, but we have to decline," stated Tiaret as she stood up. "No offense meant though, but we have things to take care of. And it's getting late so we should head back now."

Shigure nodded in understanding. "Of course. Come back whenever you feel like it."

The guests all nodded before waving good bye and leaving.

"Think we did the right thing, Tia-san?" asked Tameka as the house disappeared into darkness behind them.

"Don't know. I just hope we did."

-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-

Well, I hope this chapter hasn't been too confusing. A link to the site where I found the information on the thirteen sun signs will be placed in my bio page for those who may be interested.

Any comments, questions, and so on are welcome. Until the next chapter, bye bye!


	4. Mahina

I apologise for making you all wait so long for me to post this chapter. Forgive me! I'm in my final year of High School and things are getting very hectic.

I'd like to send out warm hug to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer - All Fruits Basket characters belong to Natsuki Takaya

**Chapter 4 - Mahina**

"Hmmm..." was all Akito said once Hatori had finished talking. "So... there is another family out there..." he muttered to himself a few minutes later, ice edging each of his carefully chosen words.

"Yes. Ayame told me everything he heard, as did Shigure," nodded Hatori, dark grey eyes holding Akito's dark ones without emotion.

"Well then, we should all meet with this family," smirked the head of the Sohma household as he strolled over to Hatori and placed his head upon the man's shoulder. "Two sides of a coin is what we are... Yes... I wish to meet with the family. Kinaba, you said?"

"Kinobu," Hatori gently corrected.

"Right... Kinobu..." Akito grinned to himself. "Excellent. Arrange the meeting. I want it in two days, at sunset."

Hatori nodded. "Yes, Akito-sama."

-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-

Tiaret, Tameka, Gem and Zale sat around a low table in a cramped room. If they were to lean back they would be resting against the wall. No cushions were under them as they sat in silence.

"How do we know that man, Shigure, told the truth about their curse?" frowned Gem as he placed his chin in his hand, elbow resting on the table.

Tiaret looked down into her glass of milk, lost in thought. "Well," she began, choosing her words carefully. "They gave us no reason _not_ to... Also, Libera said that there were others like us around, only hidden, scared of the world."

"How does she know this stuff anyway?" continued Gem.

Shrugging, the brunette replied, "She is the Scales. Right and Wrong. Truth and Lie. I've no idea how she knows. Ask her, not me."

Another girl knocked softly on the door's frame, peeking her head into the room. Ocean blue eyes a bit anxious, she asked in a soft voice, "Have you seen onee-chan anywhere?"

"Mahina-chan?" frowned Tameka as she thought for a moment. "No. She woke early and left. She said she'd be back for supper though... Something wrong, Dalila-chan?"

Dalila shook her head, causing her pale red, almost a grey-ish pink, waist length hair to flow to and from her tanned face. Fingering the hem of her pink, one shoulder shir,t she replied, "No. I was just worried, I guess."

"We all are," Tia stated in a soft voice, fingering her glass. "If Father finds us..." She let her sentence hang there, unfinished.

Everyone shifted nervously. Her father, Itwell, was not a man to underestimate. Greedy would be a more fitting name for him.

-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-

A pair of blue-grey eyes followed Kyo's every move as he practised his forms in the backyard. The eyes narrowed, amusement shining in their depths as they changed, slowly, to a blue-green. A lightly tanned hand brush a stray of white hair from in front of the pair of eyes.

Suddenly, Kyo spun around, muscles tense, eyes scanning the forest now before him. "Who's there?" he demanded in a loud voice.

_So... He finally noticed._

With seeming ease, a girl jumped from a nearby tree, landing with a muffled thump. Standing up straight, she walked into the light, her shoulder-blade length white hair shining almost silver in the late morning sun.

"Who're you?" glared the cat angrily.

Tilting her head slight, she stated, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Mahina."

Kyo looked her from feet to hair; from her faded jeans, sleeveless and faded red hoodie, tight, dark brown leather bands on either wrist, black choker with five silver wires handing from the front, each ending with a small pearl, to her grey, blue and green eyes and silvery white hair. "Mahina? What kind of name is that?" snorted Kyo with amusement.

"It's _my_ name, you stupid cat," smiled the girl, ice edging a few of her words.

Kyo blinked in surprise, then, regaining his composure, somewhat, shouted, "**Don't call me that**!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so, that's why!"

Mahina pouted playfully, then jumped into a ready stance. "C'mon, kitty cat. Show me what you got."

"You expect me to fight a girl?"

"Uh, yeah."

Kyo snorted once more. "I don't fight girls."

"Why not? Scared we'd beat you?" she teased playfully.

"Hell no!"

Swiftly, she shot at Kyo and stopped, fist barely touching his nose. "You underestimate me too much. I'm more than a match for the likes of you, Sohma Kyo."

"How'd you know my name?"

"I'm part of the fourteen cursed by the sun, you stupid cat. Tameka-chan told me all about you, Yuki, Shigure and Ayame. All Zodiacs. Oh, and Honda Tohru as well."

Kyo blinked in surprise, then grinned. "Another Sun sign one? Are all of you girls except that guy. The twin?"

"Gem? Oh no. There are eight girls and six boys. Not exactly even, but who cares."

Shrugging, Kyo got into a ready stance. "I ain't going easy on your either."

"Never asked you to," grinned Mahina as she stepped back.

After a moment of silence, the fight began. Both exchanged blows and blocks, but neither were able to gain the upper hand. For every attack the other was ready with a block.

After a few minutes, both stepped back, breathing heavily and grinning. "Well, that was fun," smiled Mahina as she flopped down on the ground.

"Yeah, it was. You ain't half bad," grinned Kyo as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Same to you," nodded Mahina after she had caught her breath once more.

The porch door slid open slowly and out stepped Yuki, who stretched and yawned, rubbing his eye with a fist afterward. "Stupid cat, why must you make so much noise in the morning?"

"I do not! It's _her_ fault this morning!" shouted Kyo as he pounced to his feet, teeth bared. "and don't call me that!"

"Her...?" Yuki trailed of as his gaze rested on Mahina. "Oh... Who are you?"

Mahina jumped to her feet and waved. "I'm Kinobu Mahina. You must be Yuki-san."

The rat nodded a bit hesitantly. "You must be from Tiaret-san's family, yes? One of the Sun Signs?"

The white haired girl grinned. "You bet!"

A small smile formed on the rat's lips. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kinobu-san."

"Kinobu is too formal for my liking, so just Mahina will do, Yuki-san."

Yuki nodded a bit hesitantly. "Alright,... Mahina-san, if you insist."

A grin spread across her face as she skipped up to Yuki and looked him over. "So, you're the rat from the zodiac. Well, I must say I'm impressed. I imagined someone with a pointy nose that wiggles a lot, large front teeth and small, maybe a bit pudgy. Not slim and handsome..."

A blush spread across the violet eyed teen as Mahina called him handsome. "Break it up!" gagged Kyo as he stood beside Mahina. "This is making me sick. Him? A damn rat, handsome! I must of hit you too hard!"

Mahina scoffed hotly. "Oh please! You never laid a finger on me, Kitty cat!"

"I did so!"

"Don't you wish! Anyway, I must be off. So much to do today!" Mahina winked at Yuki before twirling round and walking towards the forest, hips swaying slightly. A few feet from the woods, she glanced back with a grin. "Watch out, Kitty cat. I'll be back to kick your butt very soon!" And with that, disappeared into the leafy depths of the forest.

"Dammit!" cursed Kyo as he clenched his fist. "She's just as bad as you, you damn rat!"

"Oh shut up, stupid cat. Breakfast is ready," smirked Yuki as he made his way to the table to which Tohru was setting down breakfast.

"Who was that, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked curiously.

"She said her name was Kinobu Mahina. She's on of the fourteen cursed by the sun," was the teen's reply as he sat opposite of Tohru.

Her eyes lit up at the prospect of meeting another cursed by the sun. "Really? Will she be coming back?"

Yuki shrugged. "Not sure. But she looked about our age, so she'll probably be going to our school."

"Oh, that's great!" beamed the brunette as she clasped her hands. "I can't wait till tomorrow!"

A small smile formed once more on Yuki's lips at Tohru's anxiousness to meet Mahina. _I can't blame her... Mahina-san is quite... interesting..._

-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-

The first bell rang loud and clear across the school yard, signalling that classes were going to begin within minutes.

Sohma HatsuHaru lounged at his desk, running a hand through his short and messy white hair with black roots. Beside him sat his cousin, Momiji, whose blond hair shone in the sun and hazel eyes that danced happily as he glanced up at HatsuHaru. Momiji, though the same age as Haru, which was really only a year younger than Yuki, Kyo and Tohru, looked more like a seventh grade as to his real age of sixteen. "Haru, I heard we're getting a new student today! I can't wait! Hope they're nice!"

Haru shifted lazily in his seat before replying. "Yeah... As long as they aren't like the Idiot Brigade I'll live."

The Idiot Brigade, also known as the student council, had given Haru a hard time about his white and black hair when he first began to attend the high school, not believing that it was actually his natural hair colour. "Be nice, Haru," Momiji pouted before beaming once more. "Yuki, Kyo and Tohru had _two_ new students a couple of days ago, **and** they know about our secret! So, maybe the person who's coming in our class is from the same family! Wouldn't that be great?"

Before the taller Sohma, Haru, could answer his cousin, the teacher called the class to order. "Class, today we have a new student. Please welcome Kokoba Mahina to the class, everyone."

The girl who had spared with Kyo the morning before stepped into the class with a shy smile. "Hi," she waved meekly before taking a front row seat. Most of the class gazed at her, curious about the new student and why her hair was so white.

Momiji couldn't wait until break. His mind overflowed with questions as the teacher droned on and on about parabolas. When the bell finally rang, Momiji grabbed his things and walked over to Mahina's desk, waving to the new student cheerfully. "Hi! I'm Sohma Momiji!"

"Hello. I'm Kokoba Mahina. Nice to meet you, Momiji-san," she smiled in return.

"This is HatsuHaru, my cousin," continued the blond, still grinning. "But everyone calls him Haru."

"Nice to meet you too, Haru-san."

Haru nodded his response as Momiji peered at Mahina. "Say... would you be related to the Kinobu's, Mahina-san?"

"What makes you think that?" she asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well, I'm Yuki and Kyo's cousin."

"Oh!" exclaimed Mahina as she really looked at Momiji. "Well then, yes, I am. But don't tell anyone!" she finished in a hushed tone.

"Don't worry! Your secret's safe with me! I'm the rabbit, and Haru is the cow."

"Rabbit and cow...? OH! From the zodiac? No wonder you're so cute!" cooed Mahina.

Scratching the back of his head, Momiji laughed. Haru let a grin escape as he gave her a once over. "Yeah. But don't underestimate us."

She snorted. "Oh please. I know there's more than what's on the outside!"

The second bell rang at that moment, signalling for classes to resume and for their conversation to end.

At the final bell, the students all exited the school, milling around the school yard before leaving. Mahina looked this way and that for a couple of minutes before spotting Tameka and Gem. She gave them a small nod, to which they returned, before leaving the school grounds and walking home on a different rout than the tinws were to be taking. In order to keep suspicion down, while at school or in public, she didn't know Tameka, Gem, Tiaret or Zale.

Her younger sister, Dalila, while in public, didn't know her either. If anyone was to ask about her family, she would say she had two brothers, one of which was actually true while the other was just her cousin. Speaking of which...

"Hey! Sis!" cried a man with a medium tan. He had short, curly, light brown hair with faded red highlights and stood at five feet eleven inches high, topping Mahina by eight whole inches. Looking up at her real brother, she smiled. "Hey, Jubal! What's up? Already done work for the day?"

Grimacing, he replied, "Still looking for a job, actually." He shuffled his feet and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans held up by a black belt. After a moment, he raised the hood to his light grey sweater, hiding most of his hair from view. "Everyone thinks I streaked my hair red. I tell them it's naturally that way but noooo."

Mahina let out a chuckle. "And what about me? When I look for a job they'll think I'm psycho for having white-ish silver hair or whatever."

"True..."

"Where's Braeden? Wasn't he suppose to shadow you all day and start school tomorrow?"

"Actually, he started school today. Since he's suppose to be our brother he might as well start the same day as you," was the man's calm reply.

"And no one told me why...?"

Jubal shrugged. "Who knows. Tia-san's the one organizing all this, ask her, not me."

"I will. But first, we have to find Braeden. Who knows what kind of trouble he got into so far, what with his sharp tongue and all. Come on, Jubal-onii-chan!" Without thought, Mahina grabbed her older brother's hand and dragged him off towards the elementary school.

-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-

I believe I kind of sped through this chapter... Hope everything came out clear!

Any comments, questions, and so on are welcome. Until the next chapter!


	5. Meeting Akito

Yes, I know it's been a very long time since my last update. Forgive me! I've been busy with school and family affairs.

I'll try and get this story updated again soon.

(To one of my reviewers: I don't mean to sound mean or anything, but I only just bought the thirteenth Furuba volume and it has yet to tell me about Akito's... secret. So please, _please_, don't say anything else that may come after that volume because I like finding things out as they happen in the manga itself, not beforehand (because then I understand anything about what happened and it drives me nuts wondering why it's that way).)

Disclaimer - All Fruits Basket characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.

**Chapter 5 - Meeting Akito**

Tiaret sipped her tea slowly as Tameka and Gem relaid the day's events to her.

"So, Tia-san, Tohru-chan has invited us back over to her house," finished the female twin between bites of an oatmeal cookie.

"Oh? Did she say why?" inquired the older woman.

"She said something about Shigure-san wanting to talk to us and that it was important."

"Then I will go. Alone."

"But, what if it's a trap?" thundered Gem as he hit the table with a clenched fist. "They might be in league with Itwel, Tiaret...-san."

"Which is why I'm going alone. No point in getting all of us caught, now is there?" was the calm reply as she stood.

The front door slammed shut as someone stomped down the hall. Growling could be heard as Jubal, hood still covering his hair, stepped into the cramped dining area with a sheepish look, closely followed by an angered Mahina pulling on a young boy's, perhaps eleven years old, ear. His very short brownish-red hair was messy from struggling, dark brown eyes narrowed with disgust. He wore a pair of baggy red pants that had a big pocket on the right leg and a pale yellow shirt with short orange sleeves. A golden stud winked from his left earlobe.

"Tiaret-san! I swear I'm going to lock this _baka_ up and throw away the key!" the white haired girl stated hotly.

Tiaret sighed heavily. "Braeden-kun, what did you do?"

Before he could reply, Mahina answered, "He picked a fight with a gang of kids twice his size, that's what!" Growling again, she gave his ear a painful twist, making him cry out.

"Will you quit is, Mahina-chan!" he yelled out in an angry voice. "You may be my sister in public, but you aren't here!"

Letting go of his ear, Mahina crossed her arms and gave him a threatening look. "I know that! But what you did could of jeopardized us all! There were two girls in that gang of kids. If you had fought them you probably would of ended up-"

"Yeah, yeah!" he interrupted her in a huffy voice. "I know the risks! But I can fight, remember? _You_ taught me how, baka!"

"That gives you no reason to do what you did," Tiaret said in a soft voice before Mahina could reply.

Zale tugged on Braeden's arm. "Can we go to the park, Braeden-kun? Please?" she asked with big eyes.

His look softened, as most would, seeing such an innocent face. "I guess... Sure."

Looking up at her big sister, Zale gave Tiaret the same look. "Please?"

Sighing, the brunette gave in. "Sure. But be careful. And make sure you're back before dark, got it?"

"Yay!" cheered the young girl, clearly excited. "Be careful though, onee-chan," she stated after a moment, her expression now somber. "Make sure you're back tonight, too, 'kay?"

A soft look passed over her older sister's face. "Yes, of course. Don't worry about me and go have some fun. Got that, Braeden? Be careful."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Nodding to the twins, Tiaret left. Jubal watched her leave with curiosity shining in his eyes. "Where is she going? Why the serious looks?"

"The Sohma's invited us over again," was Tameka's brief reply.

"It might be a trap, so Tia-san said she'd go alone; so, if it actually was one, then only one of us would get caught," Gem explained.

"And you're letting her go alone? Screw that, I'm going with her!" grinned Jubal as he jogged off in pursuit of the older woman.

-

"Dammit, woman! Tell me where they went!" ordered Itwel in a snarling voice.

Before him sat an old woman. Her skin was wrinkled and hair gray with flecks of white. She wore a pale grey kimono, sipping some tea silently as the younger man badgered her. "Itwel-sama," she began in a soft voice. "I may be fifty four years old but I am _not_ deaf, so please stop shouting in my ear." Her dark green eyes flickered over in his direction before returning to the mug in her hand. "I do _not_ know where they are. I am _not_ psychic."

A low growl escaped the man's throat, a vein throbbing on his forehead. "Do not test my patience, old woman."

"I cannot test something you do not already have," was her bland reply before taking another sip of her tea. "Look, no matter how many times you ask or how you ask it, I **do not know where they are**."

A fist smashed itself against the short table by which she sat. "Enough with your stupid remarks. I know you know. This must of been _your_ idea, so you _must_ know. I will find them, even if it means searching this whole damn city to find them. Mark my words, Libera, no matter how hard you try to hide them I will find them."

She shrugged. "Do as you wish. Waste your time, I do not care."

-

Jubal easily caught up to Tiaret, falling in step beside her. They walked in silence for a moment, then she glanced at him. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why are you coming?"

"Because if you went alone I'd never hear the end of it from-"

"Don't say his name," she hissed slightly, eyes narrowing. "It doesn't matter what he says. He's an overprotective _baka_. None of us can live our life if he keeps worrying the way he does."

"He doesn't worry like this for every-"

"I said don't. Now go. Libera-sama said that you were to listen to me, remember? If this is a trap, I don't want anyone else involved, got it? Not you, or Mahina, or Adiel."

"But.."

"No. Go back home."

He looked at the ground, silence falling between them once more. Making up his mind, he gave her a determined look. "I don't care what you say. I'm coming! You're my friend as well as a Sun Sign. It's my duty to help protect you and everyone else in this family!"

"You sound just like him."

He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I spend too much time around him, huh?"

"Just a little."

Chuckling lightly, Jubal smiled. "Well then, which way?"

Shaking her head, not believe he had somehow talked her into letting him come, she led the way to Shigure's house, where they found Tohru, outside, hanging up some clothes.

"Oh! Hello!" she called, waving happily. "You're just in time for supper. Come inside."

Both guests nodded, following the enthusiastic brunette inside the house and into the dining room, where they sat on the floor.

A moment later Shigure entered the room, beaming. "Welcome back, Tiaret-san... Oh, you brought a guest! I'm Sohma Shigure."

"Kinobu Jubal," was the clipped reply as he leaned an elbow on the table. "What did you want?"

"Well," he began, slightly nervous as he sat down, arranging himself slowly before continuing, which ticked Jubal off. "The head of our family wanted to meet you." His statement was directed to Tiaret.

"Why?" was her question. "What do we have to offer? We're nearly at your mercy."

Shigure shook his head. "You don't seem to understand. Akito-sama is... well, to put it lightly... he's almost like a god to those cursed of the zodiac. I won't get into the details, but... we can't disobey him. It's... hard to explain."

Tiaret leaned back, eyes slightly narrowed as Jubal's were semi closed. "So," began the male guest, "You can't disobey this guy because he's like a god figure? He protects you from harm, he helps you, gives you love and friendship? Happiness?"

Their host hesitated. Yuki entered the room a second later, smiling softly. "Honda-san told me you'd arrived. Welcome back to our house."

Jubal cast him an unimpressed and bored look before returning to speaking with Shigure. "You're strange, you know that? It's like you're protecting someone who despises you. I can tell by the way you hesitated. Itwel-sama is the leader of our family. He has power over us. When we refused something, we paid for it. Dearly. So we left."

Yuki looked slightly confused as he sat down across from Jubal. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," he answered, voice growing louder and stronger, eyes burning angrily, "that you're all cowa-"

At that very moment the door slid open with a bang to reveal Akito. His dark hair and eyes made a huge contrast against his pale skin. Behind him stood a taller man. His dark hair fell into his left eyes, leaving his right, a murky brown, to gaze at the Kinobus. He wore a white, long sleeve button up shirt that was open to reveal a light grey shirt with a navy blue tie.

Akito wore a dark, skin tight, long sleeved shirt and pants of the same colour. Swaying slightly, he sat down, facing Shigure, who was seated at the head of the table.

"Welcome, Akito-sama," he nodded in a soft voice.

Yuki said nothing, averting his eyes from the head of the family.

Tohru entered the room a moment later, carrying a tray of snacks and drinks. Her heart raced painfully as she caught sight of Akito, but smiled warmly. "Hello, Akito-sama... Hatori-san," she said, a bit unsure as she set down the snacks on the table, leaving and returning a moment later with extras for the two new guests.

The head of the Sohma family fixed his eyes on Tiaret, who gazed at him with a bored, almost emotionless face. "If you're going to stare at me then I'm going to leave," was her calm statement after a minute of this.

He smiled almost warmly. "I am Sohma Akito, head of the Sohma family."

"Kinobu Tiaret," was her short reply. "This is Kinobu Jubal."

Jubal nodded, uninterested as he took a bit out of a cookie.

"A pleasure, I'm sure'" droned Akito, leaning on the table, eyes shining. "Oh, how _rude_ of me. This is Hatori." He waved a bored hand at the man sitting beside him, who inclined his head in greeting.

Tiaret returned the gesture. "What did you want to see me about?" She addressed her question to Akito.

"I heard that you were a family cursed by the Sun Signs," he sighed, voice as uninterested in what he said as Jubal acted.

"And yours is cursed by the Zodiac. So what?" was Jubal's reply, slowly sitting up straight and staring hard at Akito. "We hold just as much over you as you do over us."

"I think not," he hissed venomously. "If I go to this Itwel person, you all get caught and dragged back there."

Jubal leaned in, an evil smirk on his lips. "So? You tell on us, we'll go public with your curse. Oh, and don't bother saying you'll do the same for us. Everyone already knows."

Akito glared daggers at the man. "Are you threatening me?"

He leaned back, smiling almost tauntingly. "No, it's just a warning."

"Stop it, Jubal," Tiaret ordered in a stern voice. "We aren't here to make enemies." Turning her head to address Akito, she continued. "We don't want trouble, but if you tell Itwel about us then we will retaliate. Libera-sama once told me there was another cursed family. They, though, lived in complete _fear_ of being found out. We chose not to do it that way. By working around our 'curse' we use to live a pretty nice life. We were free from fearing that someone would find out about our 'secret'. You're just a coward, Akito."

"How dare you insult me so!" he snarled, slamming his hands on the table, eyes blazing. "I invite you here and you go and insult me!"

Her eyes met his with a look of defiance. "You are not _my_ head of family."

"You defied your head of family!" he retaliated in a controlled voice. "How can you live with yourself when you turned your back on the one who raised you? The one who took care of you, fed you, gave you a home?"

This time, Tiaret slammed her hands on the table, only standing up afterwards. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Listen to me, and for once in your worthless life, listen well, 'cause I'm only saying this once. Both our families may be cursed, but we are far from being even remotely similar. From what I've gathered from this short meeting, you're use to being obeyed and you use that power to control others."

"In a way, you're worse than Itwel-sama," growled Jubal as he got to his feet. "In a way, you're better. Well, maybe not better, since we don't really know _what_ you do to this 'family' of yours. But, from what I've seen here, you act like a tyrant."

Turning to Hatori, Tiaret gave a slight bow. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Hatori-san."

Jubal inclined his head. "A real pleasure."

Not bothering to excuse themselves, both Kinobus left without another word.

"That... bitch," snarled Akito, fist clenched. His eyes darted to Yuki, then Shigure, then to Tohru. "Is this your idea of a joke?" he hissed at the girl, who gave him a startled look.

"I-I'm sorry, Akito-sama, I-"

"It wasn't her fault," interjected Yuki, eyes on Akito.

"Are you defying me?"

Yuki averted his gaze, not sure what to say. He wanted to defy Akito with all his might, but something held him back.

Quickly growing calm, Akito smiled. "Well then, we will stay for dinner then."

They all gave him a startled look then nodded.

_Your firey spirit just placed your family on Akito's bad side,_ Hatori thought, mind still on the meeting. _I hope you know what you're doing, Tiaret-san, Jubal-san... You'll need all the luck you can get._

-0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-

Another speedy chapter, I know. I'm not sure if I like how it came out...

Any comments, questions, suggestions and so on are welcome. See you all next chapter!


End file.
